


Love you like a love song!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drama, F/M, Love, Modern AU, Romance, Strong Language, Swearing, Teenagers, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love never runs smooth. Richard and Anne finally begins to realise that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you like a love song!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything really. I hope it's alright, anyway.

Anne's angry tear filled eyes widened as she realised just what she had done. A red, painful looking hand-print was beginning to quickly appear on Richard's cheek. The tears she had successfully kept at bay finally broke free at the sight before her. With tears pushing their way quickly down her cheeks, she fled. The desire to get away from the drama unfolding finally becoming too much for her. It only took her a matter of moments to make her way to her bedroom as her feet moved frantically but even so, it didn't feel quick enough. 

After slamming her bedroom door loudly, she was breathless and crying almost hysterically. Her movements were jerky and uncoordinated as she tried to find some sort of comfort from her room. Her foot caught on the edge of the carpet and before she knew it, she appeared to be trip. Time seemed to almost slow down to a halt as Anne tried to stop herself falling over. For the second time within ten minutes, her pale eyes widened once more. Although, this time it was for a completely different reason. A rather tired sounding expletive escaped as she found herself on the floor. 

"Fuck. Ow. Just my luck." She muttered to herself, before trying to rub her aching hip. As she did, she tried to ignore the ache inside her chest and who was causing it. Thinking of Richard would only cause more tears and she didn't feel ready to deal with more. 

Scrambling, she picked herself up and almost flung herself onto her bed. Her comfy mattress squeaked softly as she landed on it and she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Despite heartache, her bed felt wonderful beneath her. So much so that she found herself reaching, almost automatically, for her duvet. Pulling it around herself, she felt her composure finally break again. The comfort she felt contrasted strongly to what Richard had done and the ache rampaging through her seemed to intensify.

Her eyes began to sting as thick tears escaped her and it was not long before she found herself with a headache. Hugging a pillow, ignoring just how damp it was becoming, she cried more than she ever had before and it wasn't long before she finally exhausted herself. Her tight grip on the pillow slackened as her energy ebbed away from her and soon her eyes began to close. Before they closed completely, however, she heard a knock on her door. It was loud enough to break into her tiredness as she found herself jumping in surprise.

"Anne, let me in! Please." Richard's voice was loud and she wasn't sure she could ignore the sound of it. After all, despite his actions, she knew she still cared. 

At the sound, however, her body tensed and she quickly stopped herself from continuing to cry. The Neville pride within her recoiled in horror at the thought of breaking down in front of Richard. She barely wanted to admit just how much he had hurt her to herself and the idea of showing him how upset she was the last thing she wanted. Rubbing her hands over her eyes harshly, Anne tried to remove all signs she had been crying. She was on her feet within seconds but her legs felt as heavy as her heart did. The desire to block Richard out strong.

With a reluctance she'd never felt towards Richard before, she slowly opened her bedroom door. Her eyes roamed Richard's cheek as she looked at her boyfriend and she waited for some feelings of guilt to come to her. With some surprise, she quickly realised none did. All she felt was hurt and betrayal. 

"I didn't do it. It's a lie. Please listen to me." His voice was passionate, as if he was pleading for his life. 

At his words, Anne didn't react. She merely focused on the carpet she was standing on. The red, floral print looking colourful and enchanting. Her eyes drifted from pattern to pattern, as he spoke. Anything to stop herself from looking at him. She didn't really want to talk to him, let alone be looking at him. 

Richard seemed to notice where her focus was as he stepped inside her room, taking her by surprise. He looked a little annoyed by her actions but he still caught her as she stumbled backwards. She hadn't noticed him step forward and had been surprised. If Richard expected a thank you, he did not get one. As if his touch had burned her, she pushed him away from her harshly. 

"Out." Her voice was low and hoarse, perhaps from her crying. Anne noticed that he looked ready to argue with her and felt herself get angry.

Richard looked unhappy but did not move an inch and she knew he'd continue to talk to her. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she moved towards him as if she was going to try and push him out the room. Given her slight build, she knew her attempt would prove futile but she couldn't help but want to try. The look of determination she noticed on his face made her want to slap him all over again. It was only her restraint that stopped her.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Her anger was clear but Richard still refused to move. He tried to reach out to touch her but that only served to fuel the fire within her. Swearing was not something she normally did but it seemed an appropriate thing to do. 

At her shout, Richard looked a little shocked. His eyes roamed her face, trying to find some reason to stay besides his own feelings. His words and even his touch all seemed to make her feel even worse. Slowly, he edged away from her and Anne could see he was contemplating leaving. Hope, for the first time since she'd found out about Richard's betrayal, flickered in her. If he could move on, it would help her as well. 

After turning away from her, he spoke again. This time his voice was softer and less passionate. He sounded almost tired to her. 

"I didn't do it." He repeated, his back to her. 

Within seconds, the sound of his retreating footsteps filled her ears. A part of her should have felt happy at her small victory but no such feelings came to her. Instead, all she felt was the desire to cry until she was no longer capable of producing tears or until she felt better. Anne's gaze once again turned to her comfortable bed and within seconds, she'd begun making her way towards it. She refused to cry, however, and it was with dry eyes she returned to her. When she did finally give into her tears, it was with eyes heavy with tiredness and a even heavier heart.

"If this is love, I won't no part in it,' her last thought, before she blocked out the world with sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
